Steal the Sun
by CRose5141
Summary: Tsuna used to like riding trains. They were fast and reliable at getting you where you needed to go. Then, he remembered what Kyoko had texted him, "Just remember to sway your hips. And don't trip- there's lots of perverts on the train." This was going to end in disaster.
1. The Train Incident-Part 1

**Notes:** I cannot believe that I am starting another story when I have 6 other stories that I have not completed. If you have read anything else of mine and you really liked it and have been waiting for an update forever, I am very sorry. I am clearly trash.

Steal the Sun is also cross-posted on Ao3 under the user name, CRose5141. The Ao3 version has multimedia content that does not appear in this story due to the limitations of Fanfiction. Please check it out.

Katekyou Hitman Reborn! is the property of Akira Amano.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Train Incident-Part 1**

 _"The most powerful weapon on earth is the human soul on fire." -Ferdinand Foch_

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi could not believe that he was really doing this.

This being—the schoolgirl blue skirt with the fitted top and the knee high socks he was currently wearing so that his so called friends could get a discount at a cake shop.

"Tsuna-kun, please," Kyoko had begged with her eyes almost comically wide. "We can't get the super deluxe discount at the cake shop if there are only two of us. Hana can't make it because she's taking that big test to get into law school at the same time. So, it's up to you to help us."

He'd been hesitant with a no at the tip of his tongue when Haru stabbed him in the back. "Yeah, Tsuna-kun. You have to come with us. We need you," she said looking on the verge of tears.

In the end, he agreed despite warning bells going off in his head.

He should have listened to his gut.

Or at least asked them if there were any special stipulations.

So, now here he was stuck cross-dressing as a girl (You make a really cute girl, Tsuna-kun, Hana had remarked like it was a compliment as she re-stitched an old school skirt to fit him. All you need is a wig, but don't worry I have one you can borrow) because the owner of the cake shop was a stupid pervert.

He prayed that his day would not end in disaster.

* * *

Tsuna had never felt so self-conscious before. How did girls go out in such short clothing? He kept trying to pull the skirt down, but it seemed to defy gravity and defiantly rest above his knees. But it got even worse, he felt like a stiff breeze would show the whole world his underwear if he didn't end up tripping first.

And it was weird feeling his legs so bare and smooth shaven.

How did girls walk around every day like this?

His frown deepened as he got closer to the train station. There was an awful lot of people waiting to get on the train. Maybe, he should wait for the next one.

But, Kyoko and Haru were waiting for him. He couldn't let them down.

He breathed deeply.

In and out.

In and out.

He could do this.

Shit!

He really didn't think he could pull it off.

He texted Kyoko, _I don't think I can do it_. She texted him back immediately.

In his panicked state, he almost didn't hear the male voice behind him.

"Miss, are you getting on the train?"

What? Tsuna took his eyes of his phone and turned around.

A foreign young man, probably a couple of years older than him with dark eyes and odd-looking side curls stared back at him, waiting to get on the train. He had a disposable cup in one hand and a briefcase in the other. Maybe, he was a businessman?

Tsuna felt like he couldn't look away. The side curls weren't odd looking, but rather captivating, he revised. He kind of wanted to touch them. Would they spring back? Maybe, if he was really quick, he could…

The stranger cleared his throat. Tsuna startled with a small jump that caused his skirt to fly slightly up. He hurriedly smoothed it down.

"Sorry for blocking your way," he said embarrassed.

Tsuna quickly moved into the train. It was really crowded and there no seats left, so he grabbed a spot beside a pole and hoped that his luck would hold out.

He remembered what Kyoko had texted him, _And don't trip-there's lots of perverts on the train_.

He could get through this. The cake shop was only six stops away.

* * *

Kyoko was ready.

She had already picked out two different flavors of cake. Next to her, Haru was having a tough time deciding between a strawberry shortcake and a blueberry cheesecake.

"Why is it so hard to choose?" Haru said exasperated. Kyoko was about to answer when her phone chimed.

Tsuna had finally responded.

She read the messages.

Why was Tsuna trying to apologize?

Was he not coming?

What was wrong with him?

She texted him back, but he didn't respond.

* * *

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi  
To: Sasagawa Kyoko

I don't think I can do it.

 _From:Sasagawa Kyoko_  
 _To: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _What are you talking about, Tsuna-kun? You've got this._

 _From:Sasagawa Kyoko_  
 _To: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _Just remember to sway your hips._

 _From:Sasagawa Kyoko_  
 _To: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _And don't trip- there's lots of perverts on the train._

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi  
To: Sasagawa Kyoko

Hiiieeee!

From: Sawada Tsunayoshi  
To: Sasagawa Kyoko

I'm sorry Kyoko-chan.

 _From:Sasagawa Kyoko_  
 _To: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _Just believe in yourself. You can do it!_

 _From:Sasagawa Kyoko_  
 _To: Sawada Tsunayoshi_

 _Tsuna-kun?_


	2. The Train Incident-Part 2

**Chapter 2: The Train Incident-Part 2**

"Midway upon the journey of our life  
I found myself within a forest dark,  
For the straightforward pathway had been lost."

- _Canto I, Inferno_ by Dante Aligheri

* * *

As the door slammed shut unexpectedly, Haru and Kyoko stopped midway through their conversation about the cakes they were sampling.

They both turned around as they heard footsteps approach them.

"Tsuna-kun," Haru said shocked. "What happened to you?"

Tsuna looked like he had been through an ordeal. His once pristine white top had a deep brown stain, while the the hair of his wig was tangled at the back giving him the appearance of bedhead, but the incriminating evidence that Tsuna had gone on an adventure was the deep red spots on his cheeks.

"I don't even want to talk about it," Tsuna said abruptly as he sat in the spot they had saved for him. And with that pronouncement, he dropped his head onto the table with a thud and laid his arms on top of his head in an attempt to block out the world.

"Tsuna-kun, are you making dying animal noises?" Kyoko inquired worriedly.

A muffled "no" was heard.

Kyoko decided to take charge. She called over a waiter who had been hovering around the area, attracted by the ruckus associated with Tsuna's entrance and quickly ordered Tsuna some high-quality cake. One way or another, she and Haru were going to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Five minutes later, the waiter was bringing over a freshly baked slice of chocolate cake. The heavenly aroma was making Haru's mouth water and she had already eaten two slices of cake, but as the waiter laid it in front of Tsuna with a flourish, Tsuna didn't even bother to lift his head up.

That was a bad sign. Tsuna adored chocolate cake with fervor of a disciple worshiping his god. This was going to be tougher than they originally thought. Time to pull out the secret weapon.

Kyoko eyed Haru and mouthed something to her. Haru got the message immediately and nodded back. Good, it was important that they were on the same page, especially if they were going to gang up on Tsuna.

Kyoko put her hand on top of Tsuna's back and started to soothingly rub it.

"Tsuna-kun, what's wrong?" she started. "You know we can't help you if you don't work with us."

He didn't say anything, but he burrowed his head further into his arms. Good, he was at least listening.

"Tsu-Tsuna-kun, don't you trust us?" Haru said with a sad tremble in her voice.

She continued tearfully, "We only wa-ant to help you. I've never se-en you like this and Kyoko-chan and I are very con-cerned. Please he-lp us help you."

"Please don't cry, Haru-chan," Tsuna said finally lifting his head. He got out a napkin from the dispenser and began to carefully dab it against the corner of Haru's eyes. His face was so close to Haru's that she began to blush.

"Tsuna-kun is so nice," she mumbled out in embarrassment.

Kyoko who had continued to rub Tsuna's back repeated her first question. "So what's wrong?"

Tsuna sighed giving in. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to tell my mom, 'kay?"

Both girls eagerly agreed.

Tsuna breathed deeply preparing to tell them the sordid tale. He noticed the chocolate cake in front of him and took a bite. It tasted heavenly. At least there was a silver lining to this awful day. From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Haru and Kyoko high fiving each other.

Right, he could do this. He took in another breath and started, "Well, I was on the train, on my way here when…"

* * *

Tsuna swore internally and wished he could sit down. The train car was very crowded and as people moved in and out of the car, the slight wind from their movements was causing his skirt to move. His fidgeting wasn't helping either.

Tsuna gripped the pole next to him firmly, while trying to smooth down his skirt with his free hand.

The stupid thing kept moving up.

This was definitely the last time he ever did something this crazy for Haru and Kyoko.

He looked at the electronic sign board.

Five more stops to go.

He could do this.

He looked around the train. Businessmen, young housewives and college students casually mixed with the elderly.

He shuddered as he caught the eye of an older man with dark hair who was staring at his long legs admiringly.

He definitely wasn't doing this ever again.

He took out his phone and typed in cute cats, hoping for a distraction. Google did not disappoint him.

* * *

Unfortunately, this meant that Tsuna didn't notice when an elderly woman got up from her seat to exit the train car and lost her balance, bumping into him.

To his immediate horror, Tsuna started to fall backwards as he lost his grip on the train pole.

He tried to stop himself from falling, but his terrible luck continued. Like a moving depiction of the domino effect, Tsuna felt himself bump into the next nearest person.

Tsuna groaned as he hit the ground hard.

Why did his shirt feel wet?

But more importantly, who was he laying on?

Tsuna quickly got off the ground and winced when he noticed who he had bumped into.

It was the same man with the interesting side curls from before. Even worse, Tsuna had spilled the man's coffee and from the dark look on his face, he was not happy.

This was not going to turn out well. He should warn Kyoko that he might not show up.

* * *

"And that's how I ended up agreeing to go on a date with him," Tsuna said with a sense of finality.

"Tsuna-kun…" Haru whined, "You skipped the really good parts. What man? And how did he get you to agree to go on a date?"

Kyoko quickly interrupted when she noticed that Tsuna looked really red. "I think the more important question is: Do you really plan on going on a date with him?"

"I promised him," Tsuna said with reluctance.

Kyoko beamed, Tsuna always did keep his promises and it was good that Tsuna was getting out of his comfort zone.

"Do you know what this means…," Kyoko asked teasingly.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"We need to go shopping for your date," Haru said excited.

"Wait, what?" Tsuna said alarmed.


	3. The Date

**Chapter 3: The Date**

No one is so brave that he is not disturbed by something unexpected.

-Julius Caesar

* * *

Reborn waited patiently in front of the fountain. It was almost sunset and bright streaks of orange had begun to penetrate the blue sky. He was dressed to the nines in a slim fitting suit, which did little to hide his toned body. With his hair slicked back, Reborn knew that he was the very definition of Sicilian charm. In his peripheral vision, Reborn could see two girls taking sneaking glances at him and giggling.

Little idiots.

Reborn looked down at his old fashioned watch bemusedly. His date was running late, but he wasn't that surprised. The short brunette beauty seemed to be a force of chaos.

From the corner of his eye, he saw her hurriedly approach the fountain.

"Plea-se excuse my lateness." his beautiful date huffed out, almost out of breath. Her face was flushed a rosy pink color and the shirt dress she was wearing complemented her slight figure well. It was a shame that her legs were covered in leggings though.

He took her trembling hand and kissed it delicately.

Tsuna squeaked out a sudden "hie" and flushed even more in embarrassment at the sudden intimacy.

"I hope you don't mind my forwardness, but you look very beautiful tonight, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna did not know what to say to that, but eventually stuttered out a response. "You lo-ok nice to-o, Renato-san."

Reborn was pleased at his date's receptiveness to his attention. "Please follow me. I've booked a table at an Italian cafe nearby," he said assertively. "Have you ever had Italian food before?"

"No, I haven't," Tsuna said shyly.

Reborn smiled at him with an almost hungry look in his eyes. "Well, I'm glad that I'll be your first introduction."

* * *

"This spaghetti is really good," Tsuna said as he twirled the pasta around his fork. It was weird eating noodles without chopsticks, but Renato had patiently instructed him on eating pasta the Sicilian way.

"I am glad you think so, but my Mama's spaghetti is even better. Maybe we can visit her together one day?"

Tsuna choked on his food at Reborn's eagerness.

He coughed.

How should he respond to an invitation like that?

"That's very kind of you, Renato-san, but...I..." he weakly trailed off.

"I know that I am being very intense," Reborn said in reassurance. "But I've never felt this way before. There's just something special about you that I can't put my finger on."

 _When did Renato get so close_ , Tsuna thought.

His face inched closer and closer to Tsuna's.

Tsuna closed his eyes in expectation. A rough hand gently cupped his face.

"Reborn!" A voice screamed at them.

The hand moved away and Tsuna opened his eyes, the moment ruined. He was shocked to feel disappointment.

Did he want to be kissed by Renato?

Reborn stared darkly at the young boy who had screamed out his real name and dared to interrupt his date. The boy was short and for some odd reason, was wearing a cow print jumpsuit. But most importantly, he was going to die.

"Who is Reborn?" Tsuna asked confused.

"Please excuse me, while I take care of this matter," Reborn said tightly. He got up and speaking in sharp Italian got the boy to follow him.

What was going on?

Tsuna decided to check his phone, while he waited for an explanation from Renato.

Kyoko had texted him, _How is your date going?_

How should he answer that? Maybe he would say, Kyoko, I think he almost kissed me and it's crazy, but I might have wanted him to.

Or maybe he shouldn't even mention that. It seemed too personal to share.

He scrolled through the group chat. Haru had sent him, _Is he cute? Are you going to kiss on the first date? We need all the details. Share!_

He decided to be brief in his message to them: _Date's going okay. Will talk later._

It's not like he could say, I think Renato's funny and thoughtful and interesting. But our date just got interrupted by a boy in a cow print onesie and I think Renato's got a secret, over the phone. If he did that, Kyoko and Haru would be waiting at his house for an explanation.

* * *

"And then what happened?" Kyoko asked.

Tsuna's stomach grumbled. Kyoko and Haru had ambushed him while he was getting lunch at the college cafeteria and he hadn't gotten a chance to eat a single bite due to their interrogation.

"Renato came back, but he was very vague about the boy. He said that the boy was the son of one of his business associates who was having an emergency."

"Hahi! And then?" Haru said. She had a dreamy look on her eyes.

Tsuna did not want to know what she was imagining.

"We got dessert and walked around the plaza. Then, I went home after getting a text from Mom. She needed help with something."

"Bo-ring! You should have kissed in front of the fountain. It would have been super romantic!"

 _Too late_ , he thought.

"Does Mama Sawada even know that you went on a date?" Kyoko asked ignoring Haru's commentary.

"Well yeah, I don't keep secrets from my Mom. Turns out we have the same shoe size and she's okay with the whole cross dressing thing."

It was too quiet.

Tsuna stared at Kyoko and Haru who had a speculative look in their eyes.

"Not that I would want to do it again, of course," he hurriedly said.

"So are you going on another date with him?"

Tsuna stalled. He felt lucky that they were interrupted by a girl with long wavy hair.

"With who? Since when was Tsuna going out on dates with guys?" Hana asked confused. "Sorry, I've been out of the loop, but that stupid law test was killing me."

While Kyoko and Haru caught her up, Tsuna took the chance to finally eat his lunch. He sighed in contentment, nobody made rice balls like his mother.

Hana started laughing as they finished their explanations. She summarized the unexpected chain of events, "So long story short, you both got Tsuna of all people to dress up as a girl, which turned into him ending up on a date with a man." She continued with disbelief, "I've only been gone for two weeks and whole world went crazy. So what now, Tsuna?"

Shit, he knew the peace couldn't last forever, but a little longer would have been amazing.

He sidestepped the question a little. "Renato said he had some business he needed to take care of and that he would contact me later this week about another date."

"And do you want to go on another date with him?"

Why did he have such persistent friends? He mournfully popped his last rice ball into his mouth, attempting to stall for more time.

"I am not sure yet," he finally said. "Renato's nice and all, but the whole thing started from a lie. He thinks that I'm a girl. It feels like the whole mess will blow up in my face. What if he finds out I'm a man?"

"Don't give up hope, Tsuna!" Haru said.

"Good. You're taking this more seriously than I thought you would," Hana said with approval.

Kyoko took his hand comfortingly and said, "I think that if Renato is really serious about you, it won't matter that you're a man. But if it doesn't work out, we'll be here for you." She looked at the other two girls who agreed with her.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see what happens."


End file.
